


Blackout

by GemmaRose



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Control, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: CC-1010 does not know the man who approaches him, but he knows the words whispered in his ear as intimately as he knows his own blaster. Knows that they mean he is safe, that the man will not hurt him.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/Quinlan Vos
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947760
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111
Collections: Commander Fox





	Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is tagged dubcon because Fox, for the duration of it, is under the effects of a Dark Side mind trick and unable to properly consent.

CC-1010 was the best, that was why the Chancellor chose him for missions such as these. Missions which had him racing through the lower levels of coruscant, where most lights were in shades of neon and his armour shone with pressure-activated luminescent paint in patterns he could never wear in front of the Senators. He banked hard, following his prey between two buildings which leaned in towards each other more than was usual on this level, and suddenly he couldn’t see, some substance obscuring his visor. He instinctively lifted a hand to scrape at it, and with only one hand on the controls the net which wrapped around him a moment later knocked him completely off his bike.

Kriff.

He bounced off a taut line as he fell, then another, and recalled abruptly the clotheslines cross-crossing the lower levels of this alley. At this rate, he would sustain some bruises on impact but nothing that would stop him from continuing his pursuit. Except, he didn’t hit the ground. The net tightened around him and he bounced, settling after a long moment in a suspended position, the lines wrapped around him tight enough he couldn’t quite manage to reach any of the blades stashed on his person. _Kriff_.

He struggled, and managed to chip away a small fragment of whatever substance was covering his visor, but incoming footsteps stilled him before long. Unless this potential assailant was walking on the wall, which the echoes were all wrong for anyways, he wasn’t suspended far off the ground at all. “Well well, what have I found here?” a voice teased, its owner circling him slowly. He caught a flash of glowing gold, but with only his own paint and the stranger’s markings for light he could make out little else. “A pretty little fox, caught in a net.”

Strong, sure hands stroked the gaps in his armour, and CC-1010 shivered at the sensation; touch without warmth, without true contact. “Cut me down.” he ordered, and the stranger laughed, sending strange flutters through him.

“Sure thing, Foxy.” the stranger chuckled, stepping up behind him and palming just under his codpiece, the sheer audacity of the action distracting CC-1010 from the absurd nickname. “But first, you gotta answer the question.” a body pressed against his back, an arm wrapping around his middle. “What’s your colour, Vixen?”

Despite himself, CC-1010 relaxed. The phrases wasn’t one of his orders, wasn’t any operating code he recognized, and yet... he knew it, knew it as intimately as he did his own abilities and limits. That phrase was known only by one person in the galaxy, a man whose face and name escaped him but who he knew he could trust with anything. The code phrase meant he was safe, they were safe, which meant he only had one proper answer. “Green.”

Those same hands gripped him by the hips, lifting him just enough to shift where the ropes laid, and his codpiece somehow came free during the maneuvering. A moment later the bathroom flap of his blacks was open as well, and then he was hanging in the net again, the hand at his visor being guided down to his cock, which hung half-hard in the cool air of the underlevels. “Touch yourself for me, baby.” the man behind him purred “But don’t come until I say you can, alright?”

CC-1010 nodded, taking himself in hand even as he wondered why he was going along with this. The Chancellor had been very clear in his orders, CC-1010 was to locate and terminate his target, then return immediately to report his success to the Chancellor. He wasn’t supposed to let anything delay him, and yet... here he was, stroking himself at the direction of a man whose face and name were decidedly not part of the intel given to him at the start of the mission. Slick, calloused fingers pressed at his asshole, and CC-1010 moaned quietly as they slipped into him.

“Look at that.” his- partner? no, partner implied equality, and clones were not people. Master? It didn’t feel quite right, but it was closer- his master’s voice purred right in his bucket’s audio pickup, the hand not in his ass slipping up under his chestplate. “You really are eager today, aren’t you Vixen?” the fingers in his ass spread apart, brushing his prostate and making CC-1010 jerk in his restraints, hand tightening on his cock. “So loose, I could practically start fucking you right now.” he added a third finger, and CC-1010 squeezed his cock hard enough it _hurt_ to keep himself from coming. He’d been given an order, and CC-1010 was good, he followed his orders.

“Were you playing with yourself this morning?” his master murmured, the hand on his chest drifting lower, tracing along the zipper seam of his blacks with just enough pressure to be felt through the sturdy material. “Wishing I was there to fuck you properly?” a fourth finger slid into him, and CC-1010 moaned again, precome dribbling from his cock. He couldn’t remember this morning, couldn’t remember anything but his oders, his mission, the mission he was supposed to be doing right now-

“I’m here now, baby.” his master’s voice broke through his racing thoughts, calming his mind. “You gonna be good for me, Vixen? Gonna be a good lil slut?”

“Yes.” he gasped, cock throbbing as his master’s hand groped his thigh. He wanted to feel those callouses on his cock, wanted his master to take complete control, make sure he followed his orders. The fingers withdrew, and CC-1010 shivered in anticipation, his hand quickening on his cock. His master was good, a person who wasn’t good wouldn’t make him feel so safe. His master would let him come soon, he was sure of it.

“So hot.” his master moaned, cock pressing into CC-1010’s ass, a slow and steady push that filled him so wonderfully. The kiffar- only kiffar had that wonderful pebbly texture on their cock, the texture which was right now griding against CC-1010’s prostate- didn’t stop until their hips met, and then he <>stopped. “Fuck, Fox, you’re incredible.” his master moaned, the name twinging painfully in his head. Fox was- was a name. Was his name? But that couldn’t be right, he was CC-1010, clones weren’t people, they didn’t have rights, let alone names.

“What’s your colour, Vixen?” his master asked, voice breathless and hoarse and so karking hot CC-1010 would’ve come on the spot if he hadn’t been ordered not to.

“Green.” he gasped back, which was obviously the right answer because his master moaned and started moving again, careful little rolls of his hips against CC-1010’s ass.

“So sexy.” he moaned, the sound going straight to CC-1010’s cock, so hard it _ached_. “Love your ass, babe. Perfect shebs right here.” both his master’s hands grabbed his ass and squeezed. “It’s like you were made just for me, my perfect, needy Vixen.” he rolled his hips again, and CC-1010 moanedat the textured drag against his prostate. “Come for me, baby. Let me hear you.”

CC-1010 obeyed, pumping his cock twice more and coming all over his hand with a loud cry. His master moaned almost as loud, and began to fuck him even harder. “Just like that. Just like that, Foxy. You need this, don’t you? Perfect Commander Fox, can’t stand a standard week without getting his brains railed out.”

CC-1010 jerked in his restraints, crying out as pain lanced through his head. “No.” he gasped, trying to twist but finding no leverage to do so. He wasn’t- he was a clone, a nobody, disposable. That was why the Chancellor gave him this mission, he wouldn’t be missed if he failed. Commanders were important, they were missed when they spent a week in the underlevels tracking their prey.

“Come on, Vixen.” his master purred. “You can’t lie to me.” he thrust again, drawing a whimper from CC-1010’s throat. “You’re so worked up I can practically taste it.” his master leaned in to bite at his neck, teeth pressing against his backs hard enough they just might bruise even through the fabric. “You’re almost ready to come again, aren’t you?” he snapped his hips forward sharply, driving unexpectedly deeper into CC-1010 and making him cry out again. “Come on, show me how shameless you can be. Come all over that pretty armour for me.”

CC-1010 obeyed without hesitation, crying out loudly as his master hoisted his knees nearly to his chest and used the new angle to fuck him even more thoroughly. “That’s my Vixen.” he growled, biting at the other side of CC-1010’s neck. “What a good vod you are, making a mess of your armour just cuz I asked you to.” his master’s breathing was growing more laboured, sharp pants and ragged moans as he drove his hips up into CC-1010’s faster and harder.

“Kriff, Fox, I swear you were made for this.” his Master moaned, and CC-1010 shuddered at the pain which accompanied the name which could not be his. “Wanna tie you- to my bed. Keep you nice and warm an comfy.” his master moaned against his neck, pressing his legs fractionally closer to his chest, as close as his armour would allow. “Keep you where you belong, fuck you every day, as often as you want. Often as you can take it.”

CC-1010 moaned, his cock twitching, and his master’s hand wrapped around it perfectly. “You like the sound of that, don’t you?” his master asked, and he could only whimper as he nodded, much too far gone to even try to speak. “The longnecks made a mistake, raising you for war.” his master’s thrusts grew faster, losing their rhythm. “Absolute waste- of a body like yours. Fuck. Fuck, Fox, I’m gonna-”

CC-1010 spasmed as his master came, the pain of his not-name mingling with the excruciating pleasure of his master’s hand on his too-sensitive cock to create an overwhelming urge of indescribable _sensation_ that catapulted him into another orgasm, shortly followed by blissful unconsciousness.

He came to on the ground, sans the armour which protected his thighs and pelvic area. Strong, sure hands kneaded at his ass, but there was nothing sexual about the touch. He felt... clean, which was certainly not what he’d expected after such vigorous sex. The hands on his ass moved south to his thighs, and CC-1010 felt himself relaxing, drifting back towards unconsciousness. His master’s voice drifted past his ears, tone gentle and words kind, and CC-1010 smiled inside his still-gunked-up bucked. He had followed orders, had made his master happy. He still had the Chancellor’s mission to complete, but he would need to rest first, and so long as his master was here he could do that without worrying about where, exactly, he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Quinlan left Fox’s visor gunked up because he knows Fox would _murder_ him if he touched the bucket without permission. Also, Quinlan is going to be very confused and a little bit hurt when Fox doesn’t remember this next time they meet topside.
> 
> Apologies to any not-logged-in readers, but due to an ex who refuses to leave me alone I have had to disable anon comments. Kudos are still open though, and if you want to scream (or would like me to write a fic for you) come check me out on Pillowfort! No account required to get my discord, and I'm always happy to chat. [[Link](https://www.pillowfort.social/GemmaRose)]


End file.
